


Queen

by Xyaka (Jarakrisafis)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Xyaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One small earthquake. That's all it took to change the course of history.<br/>Tok'ra resistance challenge fic: Egeria finds a host before SG1 arrives on the Panagaran homeworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen

Time.

Ephemeral.

Has it been more than a planetary rotation?

Or perhaps time speeds past and nothing she has known exists any more.

She doesn't know.

She drifts.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright. Sharp. Blinding.

Light, too much, too soon.

She curls up, eyes closed tight against the assault, taking refuge in the remains of her jar

Remains.

That thought creates fear.

Why? She isn't sure.

She shakes her head, feeling her crest flicking away bits of gel.

That... Yes. The gel. It is what keeps her asleep. Soporific gel in a naquada laced jar.

The jar is broken.

She needs... what?

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Awareness returns. Like waking from a deep sleep and the last thing she truly remembers is her sire, Ra. He had passed judgement. Eternal punishment. Stasis.

Perhaps she does remember that. Drifting. Loneliness. Feeling like she's slowly going mad. She pulls her mind away, pressing against the other who is with her.

Another she doesn't remember.

They killed her Diane. Ra will pay for that. She well remembers making that vow before the gel had started to slow her mind.

That was then. This is now.

She needs to know who she is within.

Her query is met with silence and she extends her awareness, searching for the sense of other.

Ryala. 

That is her other half. Yet she can find no memory of the asking.

Only a blank terror. Then safety, security. The taste of blood. 

She mentally recoils. Instinct. She was dying. Not thinking. Not aware.

'What have I done?'

\------------------------------------------------------------------

'I should be dead'

It is the first thing Ryala has thought that has been consciously directed at her and Egeria does not know how to answer. She is drowning in regret and remorse and she is so sorry and her host should not be feeling grateful.

'Egeria.' Ryala's tone is patient. 'I would have died when the ceiling came down.'

'You would not have been in there if not for me.'

Ryala is silent for a moment and she can almost hear the human thinking. She doesn't pry at the half hidden thoughts as her host works out what she wishes to say. 'You are saying that you built that temple complex?'

'Well, no, but the Goa'uld.'

Ryala interrupts before she can say too much and there is a hint of steel in her voice. 'And you put yourself into a stasis jar and left yourself on a shelf?' 

That would be impossible.

She hadn't aimed that thought, but clearly either it, or the emotions came across clearly as Ryala states with an air of finality. 'Exactly.'

'So perhaps this wasn't exactly what I planned with my life. But how can I blame you? Ra.' And there is that steel again, promising pain and retribution for an event that happened long ago, 'is to blame.'

Perhaps, Egeria thinks, it will not be so bad. She wonders what the Galaxy is like. Wonder what has survived, what has not. Wonders if Ryala would one day be willing to leave this world and se what has become of her children.

There is a flash of startlement, and Egeria checks her thoughts before they go any further. Ryala just laughs. Egeria knows it is not directed at her because her hosts mind is wide open and she can feel the agreement, an unspoken, 'not yet, but we will' and she knows without a doubt, this won't be so bad.


End file.
